Possession: A SasoHinaGaaHina One-Shot
by UrbanWonderland
Summary: Hinata x Sasori / Hinata x Gaara. Hinata isn't quite Hinata and Gaara finds himself chasing after a lost memory. (After Reading the story will you please take my poll that tells me wither or not I should turn this into an actual story)


**Possession a SasoHina/GaaHina Oneshot **

**(I like to think this more as a preview than a oneshot though [it's so short])**

* * *

**AN: So this is a Sasori x Hinata / Gaara x Hinata Oneshot that might turn into more if it gets enough positive reviews. I really don't know what inspired me to write this the idea popped into my head when I was listening to music. Yeah music is my life 3 I usually get inspired while listening to music. :) R&R **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Lalala *spins in circles* 'Yall know the drill... I don't own anyone 'spept Shikamaru... just kidding ;-; **

* * *

**Possession:**

_**Italics:Flashback**_

** "Hinata!" Despite the panic in his voice, she didn't turn back to him like he wished she would. Hinata was no longer the innocent girl from his childhood past. She stood just yards away, if he could only reach out an- no he furiously shook away his distracting thoughts turning his focus back on the big picture: He was going to save her. She took a step forward her usual sweet smile discarded away in the darkness of her empty mind. Stepping into the light he gasped taking a fearful step back. Her thick indigo hair now reached past her waist, her thick bangs hung over her eyes hiding any indication she ever associated with the Hyuugas. An eerie glow radiated off her pale complexion her crimson lips curved into a forced smile. Attached to her arms and legs were chakra strings, which forced her limp body to stand in a fighting stance.**  
**'What did they do to you Hinata...' his eyes were filled with terror and slight betrayal but...**  
**it wasn't her fault now was it? Of course it wasn't it was never her fault, in fact it was his own mistakes that brought her to this state of nothingness. Wrapped around her shoulders was a cloak that indicated her betrayal to Konoha. Much like her old jackets, the cloak hid her thriving curves from prying eyes. However, unlike her old jacket the cloak was black with a pattern of red clouds. The chakra strings attached to her loose limbs began to dance. SHINK, the sound of metal on metal as the two childhood friends began to slash at each other katana vs kunai. Sparks went flying as the metals clashed there movements efficient and inhumanly fast. **  
**'I am so sorry... I have failed you Hinata-chan... but I see that you can not be saved, for you are far too deep in this path of darkness.' He jumped away from the stoic girl, dodging the blade that threatened his life. He closed his eyes ignoring the wet substance that stained his cheeks. With the last of his energy he sprang towards her ignoring the sharp pain as he grabbed her katana with his bare hand and threw it to the side. Sand escaped the wound in his hand spilling over the crimson stained grass. He planted an innocent kiss on her cheek half expecting her to flush in embarrassment as she had when they were younger. His heart plumited as he felt her tug on his hold in attempt to escape from his loving grasp. **  
**"I am sorry I cannot save you, for it seems I cannot complete my mission... Hinata-chan." His hand released the kunai in his hand which was pointed at the base of her neck leaving only a small scratch. **

* * *

**_"Gaara-kun p-promise me..." Hinata begged._**  
**_"I-I am sorry I-I can't..." Gaara shook his head his eyes wide with emotion he hadn't known excisted._**  
**_"Gaara-kun I know its a lot to ask b-but it must be you to kill me," She pleded gripping his hand till her knuckles were white._**  
**_"I-I promise..."_**

* * *

**Looking back, he hadn't even realized he had let the words slip his mouth. He smashed his hand on his desk the paperwork that had been there now scattered across the room. "How could you leave me..." he growled. More salty tears running down his cheecks. He realized his biggest mistake was he let his emotions get in the way, he didn't think it would be so difficult to rid the world of his one true love. Glancing down he eyed the sappy picture Hinata had forced him to take with her. They were both so happy back then, now look at them... one was completely lost in a hazy depression the other being used as an emotionless puppet. **  
**'Hinata-chan... forgive me..."**

* * *

**Somewhere in the Akatsuki hideout, a crimson haired man sat in a darkened room holding what looked like a human puppet on his lap. He was stitching up a small blemish that had scuffed his artwork. A small smirk appeared on his emotionless face as he whispered soothing words to nothing in particular.**  
**"My perfect little puppet..." **  
**"I am sorry I was rather harsh on you wasn't I..."**  
**"I promise I won't let anyone else touch you, you are mine... my perfect little perfection," His hand gentley caresed her china doll face.**  
**"My perfect possession."**  
**Thump. Thump. He was so busy marveling his work he didn't recognize the slight beating in her chest.**  
**She. Was. Still. Alive.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**AN: R&R :) Also if you liked this let me know and I might turn it into an actual story. Arigato :)**


End file.
